


Come Here Often?

by iamee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, And love, Bad Puns, Barebacking, First Time, Idiots in lust, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, also more realistic ones, back at it with the smutty crack, this counts as coping right?, unrealistic refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: Is seducing Captain Cold the worst idea Barry Allen has ever had? The answer is a very firm maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment in the unofficial [Barry and Len sort of share clothes and have a lot of sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754745) series that I'm apparently writing.

  
**Come Here Often?**  


 

Despite all the _Crime Never Sleeps_ nonsense, Leonard Snart could appreciate a peaceful evening alone in one of the Rogue’s smaller safe houses. Once inside, Len slipped out of his parka, got himself a beer and kicked off his boots. Scanning the apartment in the pale glow of the open fridge it was hard not to let out a content noise. They rarely used this location these days, it would be crowded with three people, let alone more, but it was in decent condition, just the way he had left it the week before.  
  
The jokes about his ages (revenge in progress) that followed him out of the bar were endlessly preferable to a hangover. That thought in mind he put the unopened beer back into the fridge and closed the door, temporarily darkening the apartment. There was a rustling sound from the other side of the room. Len flicked the light switch, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as he relaxed.  
  
“Evening, Barry.”  
  
The kid was lying on the bed in the corner, seemingly unsure of how to arrange the tangle of naked limbs emerging from Len’s parka. A quick glance at the entrance showed the coat hook where it had hung a moment ago, still dangling slightly. Len fixed his eyes back on the Flash. Barry looked like he was trying to remember something, mouth opening and closing a few times before the words popped out.  
  
“Seduce evening, I’m here to good you.”  
  
  


***

 

Barry bit his lip as soon as he heard himself, all out of breath which they both knew wasn’t from running, heart in his throat and squishing his vocal cords, sounding like he’d never done this before. Which yeah, was partly true, but not exactly the kind of mood he had planned on setting up.  
  
Cold tilted his head, regarded him for a second before drawling: “Want to try that again, Flash?”  
  
“Not really, no.”  
  
“Want me to guess?”  
  
The corner of Snart’s mouth was twitching into a smile, he had leaned against the fridge by now, making no move to actually do anything about the whole semi-clothed stalker person situation unfolding in his bed. Barry preferred not to think how he had ended up being the breaking and entering creep in their... whatever this frenemeship was they had going on.  
  
“This isn’t a joke, Snart. You’ve been flirting with me for God knows how long.” Barry took a deep breath. “So now I’m seducing you.”  
  
Snart didn’t even blink: “I can see that.”  
  
_Somehow_ it had seemed like a great idea, lying awake a week ago, body thrumming and buzzing too much to even think of sleep. Following Cold to his flat, addressing this mutual attraction thing between them, getting rid of months’ worth of sexual frustration that had built up no matter how much he was fighting it (potentially getting worse because he was) and then finally being able to focus again without any further consequences. Maybe he had miscalculated on the middle part. Yes, definitely just that one part.  
  
To be completely honest, the options Barry had considered here were either being shot at or pounced on. Either way he would end up screwed. Not like he didn’t feel pretty screwed with right about now.  
  
“Right. I... I’m glad at least the message was clear.” Barry got his legs under himself to sit up, hands pulling the parka more tightly around his shoulders. “That could have been reaally embarrassing otherwise.” He looked over to where he had dropped his suit. Just a second and he’d be out of here. He didn’t even have to stay for Snart’s laughter. Except he was talking already.  
  
“Look, Snart, I know this is a lot to ask, but it would be really, _really_ great if this could stay, you know, between us.” Barry attempted a shrug that made the parka slip off his shoulder and a few seconds got covered by fumbling to not let it slip off completely, his voice going that side of high. “Not like I can blame you for using this against me at any point in the future, I mean who wouldn’t, but... yeah, I would appreciate if you tried not to. I think that’s not a lot to ask considering our history. Not like, **history** history, as in what couples have, I didn’t mean... do I sound like Felicity? Oh my god, I do. Can, can you just stop looking, that would be really helpful.”

  


***

 

The Flash in his bed. This was too good. Not necessarily one of the things Len had even hoped to happen, but nevertheless going right up to the top of the list. He had stopped following Barry’s rambling seconds ago, in favour of watching him shift and squirm, long legs and arms flashes of cream against the blue fabric. The way he held himself was leading quite obviously to the conclusion that Barry had indeed stripped completely before putting it on. How very delightful. The only issue was that the kid looked ready to run the moment he got to the end of what appeared to be a long-winded apology. Couldn’t have that.  
  
“Barry.” Len said, eyes on Barry’s lips as they snapped shut mid-sentence.  
  
He didn’t have to wait too long for a reply.  
  
“I can get it to the dry cleaner’s first if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
Len stepped around the kitchen isle, making his way across the room, the sight of Barry moving further up on the bed and revealing more skin in the process all too satisfying. When there were still a few steps separating them, Len stopped, letting his gaze wander over the speedster in a way that could not be wrongly interpreted even by Barry Allen.  
  
“I was thinking more along the lines of: are you planning to keep it on during?”  
  
“During?” Barry echoed, frowning before the meaning caught up with him and his cheeks tinted with pink. “Oh.” He lowered his voice to a whisper as if there was a chance they were being overheard. “ _During_.”  
  
Len resisted rolling his eyes, making a mental note to stay away from all… this in the future, seeing that he hadn’t started with the important questions. He was really letting his guard down. Sloppy. “As adorable as the innocent act is, kid, how did you find me?”  
  
Barry was suddenly very busy smoothing out the blanket underneath himself: “I uh, had some help tracking you.” He looked up again to meet Len’s eyes, the first time since he had gotten here, noticeably. “I’ve switched off all the suit’s communication channels. This isn’t a trap or anything.”  
  
It felt pointless to stop the laugh that was coming up as he stepped closer to the bed, Barry’s frown returning.  
  
“Sounds like someone setting a trap would say.”  
  
Barry let out a little exasperated puff of air, sat up straight to rub at his face, cheeks still coloured: “I should have known you’d say that.”  
  
Len let the silence draw on for a bit longer before he came back to his initial enquiry.  
  
“You haven’t answered the question, Barry.”  
  
This time Barry regarded him for a while and when he spoke up he sounded sober with his discovery.  
  
“You’re being serious.”

 

***

 

“Will I keep on your parka while we have sex?” Barry swallowed. “Honestly, I haven’t quite thought it through. That far.”  
  
Yeah, no kidding. Because the rest of this plan had been so incredibly well thought out.  
  
Snart sat down on the edge of the bed and gave him a look over his shoulder that very suddenly brought Barry’s attention back to the fact that the last few minutes had done nothing to stop his blood from rushing right between his legs, speedily enough to get him dizzy. Again, months of sexual frustration. Couldn’t really stress that one enough.  
  
“I’ve got a question too.” Barry heard himself saying in an unnaturally thick voice. “Are we actually going to do anything or can I just put this down as an experience I’ll never live down?”  
  
“Depends,” Snart turned to face him, still unfazed, like finding naked people in his bed on early Friday evenings was hardly out of the ordinary. Barry really didn’t need his brain to go there. Aaand it had gone there.  
  
“Am I going to regret this, Flash?”  
  
Okay, this was beginning to not only feel like self-imposed humiliation, but also quite frankly a bit condescending coming from someone who so far had shown very little regret for taking anything from Barry. French fries were one thing.  
  
Barry made sure not to look away from Cold’s eyes, controlling the slight hitch in his voice: “Oh come on, what do you think is going to happen?” Yes, he could absolutely go through with this. “I’m not proposing to you, Snart, I’m propositioning you.”

 

***

 

Barry was cute when he got pissed off. And Len had never been a big believer in denial when it came to the things he wanted.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
He pulled Barry in by a handful of parka, seeing the kid’s eyes widen before they closed, lips parting, waiting to be kissed. Which was why he didn’t.  
  
“Oh my god, can you stop being an ass?”  
  
“And here I thought you came with a strategy.” Len tilted his head, waited until Barry opened his eyes again. “Seduce me, Barry.”  
  
He had been expecting the renewed blush that crept up on Barry’s cheeks, but he had estimated the chances of Barry leaning in to press their lips together at around 30 percent, based on their previous interactions. Len could admit that being wrong sometimes had its merits.  
  
Barry’s lips were soft, but the kiss itself wasn’t. Even with their lips still closed there was hunger behind it, the initial force of it enough to let Len tighten his grip on the fabric so he wouldn’t be pushed back. There was a great deal of heat, like Barry was radiating it, not quite melting against Len but pressing closer every time he moved his head to realign their lips. Still, annoyingly, that first flicker of tongue had Len responding within the moment and Barry made a sound into his mouth, hands sliding up Len’s thighs.  
  
“Barry.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
It was a bit of a shame to end the kiss, but Len had an inkling that Barry was no longer in any rush to leave. He pulled back enough to meet Barry’s eyes.  
  
“I’m thinking: off.”

 

***

 

Barry sighed, lips still tingling with the kiss and his brain busy with the processing of tonight’s events.  
  
“What do you mean ‘ _off_ ’… Len?”  
  
He really didn’t need to see Snart smile when he let go off the parka, things clicking into place belatedly. Yes, he could have done something about the parka slipping off his shoulders and on the bed. Like taking his hands off Len to cover himself up. Then again, being fully naked at some point had always been part of an option. And he wasn’t going to let Cold’s lingering gaze stop himself from finally making some progress.  
  
“You could have just said it’s working.” Barry ducked his head in for another kiss, hands moving up to touch more, slip underneath Len’s shirt for a moment to find skin.  
  
Len was kissing back more insistently this time, like it didn’t matter what that did to the deep pull and tug inside Barry’s stomach. And never mind pushing him down into the bed and press down on top of him. Nothing about that was good for his sanity, but it was perfect. At least Barry was past being embarrassed about rubbing himself against Len’s thigh, gasping into the kiss when Len ground down against him.  
  
“It’s working.” Len breathed below Barry’s ear, making him bare his neck and spread his legs, the words not the only thing vibrating through him and making him shake with something desperate.  
  
“Would be mu-huch easier if you cooperated for once.”  
  
Barry didn’t exactly think he’d get away with that without another comment from Len but apparently, he was getting lucky in many different ways today, because Len sat up to pull his long-sleeved shirt off.  
  
“How’s that for cooperation?”  
  
So much for ‘without a comment’.  
  
“I want to take back the part where I said you were being serious.”  
  
Len laughed. But he also took off his pants. So, all in all it was pretty much a win/win situation as far as Barry was concerned.  
  
“I’m taking this _very_ seriously.”  
  
With a small groan, Barry pushed up on his knees to kiss Len again, not stopping to move until their chests were flush and he could feel Len straining against the pair of boxers separating them. Len chose that second to sink teeth into his bottom lip, roll his hips slowly against Barry’s, fabric dampening with precome. A hot spike of arousal went through the base of Barry’s skull and flared up behind his eyelids, the need to be closer almost impossible to take.  
  
Len’s hands slid up the back of Barry’s thighs, cupped his ass for a moment to pull him closer, the heated friction loosening a moan from Barry’s throat. He’d been aching to be touched since Len had said his name and now there were finally fingers on his skin, parting him, spreading more wetness between his cheeks and Len raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you come prepared, kid?”  
  
“I was kind of hoping this whole thing would happen a lot faster.”  
  
“And not taking my time with the Flash? That would be very c—“  
  
“ _Don’t_ say it.”  
  
“-cruel of me.”  
  
“You’re unbelievable.”

 

***

 

Len hummed against the skin of Barry’s neck, _very_ happily preoccupied with rocking into the hollow of his hip while his hands traced the swell of Barry’s ass, fingers sinking into tight, slick heat every now and then.  
  
“You weren’t exactly thorough.”  
  
Barry mumbled something as he pressed closer, arching his back enough to have Len bite back a hiss when their hips collided again in a motion that could be described as nothing but downright filthy. Distracting, yes. Enough to let him drop the subject? No.  
  
“Don’t stop playing now, Barry.”  
  
Barry’s lips were red, slightly swollen from kissing, his tongue darting out to wet the already vanishing imprint Len’s teeth had left.  
  
“It’s how it works. My powers. I heal, okay? And when I open myself up it doesn’t stay like that for a very long time, so I was hoping we would… get to it. More quickly.”  
  
“Always in such a hurry.” Len pulled his fingers out of Barry to wrap an arm around him and lower him back on the bed. “And here I was thinking this was going to be special.”  
  
“It would be more special if you made me come already.” Barry breathed out before an expression crossed over his face, eyes wide and lips opening a few times without a sound. “I wasn’t going to say that out loud.”  
  
People could say what they wanted about Len, but he wasn’t one to be selfish in bed. And it wasn’t like there was a single part of him that didn’t want to see Barry Allen unravel in the most pleasurable way.  
  
“Noted.”  
  
Len pressed another kiss to Barry’s still opened lips, making sure he was dragging his stomach over Barry’s cock with every shift of his body and delighting in the noises that it was drawing out of the kid. Needy, low moans that would get anyone weak, really. And Barry seemed far from just lying there and taking it, too, arching up from the bed again to meet Len’s mouth, hands running up and down Len’s arms as he shifted his hips to push his backside against Len's crotch. Who wouldn’t enjoy being with someone so responsive?  
  
“Len.” Barry gasped, squirming and eyes squeezed shut now that Len was rolling his hips into him.  
  
They still had fabric between them, not really allowing more than the head of Len’s cock to catch at Barry’s rim every now and then, but it was making Barry shudder underneath him, growing louder with every movement. There was a deep line between Barry’s eyebrows like he was focusing very hard on nothing but this, hand clutching at the back of Len’s neck to keep him close so he could continue pushing his cock against his skin, too far gone to care.  
  
“Ohgod, oh my g...” it was pretty unmistakable how close Barry was getting, drops of sweat covering his brow and legs shaking where they were braced against Len’s thighs.  
  
“I’ve got you, kid.” Len felt a smile spread on his face when Barry let out a soft, little whimper, eyes hooded when they met Len’s.  
  
He had to admit, it was difficult to pull back from the delicious drag and pull rhythm they’ve had established, but slipping down between Barry’s thighs and taking him into his mouth was definitely worth it. For a second the ensuing silence had Len worry about damage control, but then Barry’s hands were on his head, more holding on to the nearest thing than actually pushing him down to take more and there was a stream of half-words and sounds rushing from Barry’s lips as he spilled into Len’s mouth.

 

***

 

If he hadn’t had a firm grip on passing out after all the first-hand experiences at this point, Barry would have been pretty convinced this was what was happening.  
  
“Hhnn.” He got out, eyes focusing again only to see Len licking him clean with something he would have to describe as relish. Passing out became more and more of an appealing option. Especially with the way Len’s voice sounded raw and exactly like what he’d been doing.  
  
“Special enough for you, Barry?”  
  
Barry let his head fall back into the sheets with an audible thump, took a second to rub shaky hands over his face and enjoy the momentary glow that was slowly thrumming through his body while his system got back with the programme. Life had been a little bit easier when one orgasm was enough to keep his dick soft for more than ten seconds.  
  
Len let out a low whistle: “Colour me impressed.”  
  
“You could have warned me.”  
  
“Interesting point of view coming from someone with no refractory period.”  
  
Barry lowered his hands to look at Len: “Do you want to fuck me or not?”  
  
He had known Snart for long enough to know when his ‘I’m considering it’ face was bullshit and at least Len did both of them the favour to keep the act short.  
  
“How do you want to do this, Scarlet?”  
  
Barry let his legs fall open, sweat cooling on his skin which was a weird contrast to the heat burning him up from inside with more fervor the longer Len looked at him: “Like this is good.”  
  
“Like this it is.” Len moved up between his legs to get out of the boxers and for a second they were eye to eye, Barry’s pulse pounding in his ears, breaths coming out faster.  
  
Then three fingers sank inside him, chasing away that last bit of discomfort until Barry was pushing back on them, saying Len’s name like that would hurry things up. He was still close to feeling desperate again when Len finally pulled his fingers out and settled above him, hot breath washing over Barry’s chin, but for once there was no comment.  
  
It felt almost too much after the teasing earlier. While his orgasm had taken off the edge it had done nothing to distract Barry from the pulsing need coming from somewhere deep within his core, leaving him light-headed and, for the lack of a better word, empty. Now, with Len pushing past the initial sensation of impossible closeness, skin hot and slick with what he had transferred from Barry’s body to his cock, it still was hard to grasp that this was happening between them. Len wasn’t exactly hurrying now, but there was an urgency behind it all, something that matched what Barry was experiencing and it had him grab at Len’s shoulders to get some leverage for pushing back, control the pace as good as possible.  
  
“Come on.” He strained to lift his hips up further, push back just that little bit more. “Len, I mean it. Please.”  
  
Barry had sort of expected a low chuckle or something along those lines for his efforts. It wasn’t like he had forgotten who he was doing this with despite being more turned on than what strictly seemed healthy. The only sound from Len was a groan, his grip tightening on Barry’s hips while he slid in the last few inches and that was that. For a moment, they stayed perfectly still, laboured breaths and Barry’s heart racing before he pushed up to press his face against the side of Len’s neck, moving with a full-body shiver and biting his lip hard to stop himself from murmuring ‘ _finally_ ’ again and again.  
  
It was all kinds of overwhelming, being filled like this. Exposed really, if Barry was being honest. And for some twisted reason that only made it hotter.  
  
“I agree.” Len said next to his ear as if Barry needed a reminder that all his thoughts came spilling out with thrust and pull of their bodies, no matter how hard he tried to stay quiet. “Do you _ever_ stop talking?”  
  
“I don’t know. Do you... ever... stop being so _you_?”  
  
“Touché.”  
  
Len disentangled himself to sit back on his heels and pull Barry’s hips into his lap, their rhythm faltering for a second with the changed angle. Barry sucked in a breath, lights sizzling before his eyes when Len set a new pace, thrusting right into the perfect spot with almost every movement now.  
  
He was close again, if Barry liked to admit it or not. But between Len moving inside him and the hand Len was wrapping around him there was really not much of a choice. Which didn’t mean Barry wasn’t trying. If he could only get this once he was going to make it last as long as he could stand.

 

***

 

You had to hand it to the kid. He was giving as good as he was taking.  
  
“That’s it, Barry.”  
  
Even with not much more than his shoulders remaining planted on the bed, Barry was moving with him. Sure, his hands were bunched into the fabric underneath tightly enough to let his knuckles turn white and he kept panting a lot of awfully flattering things, but by no means was being passive. And that observation didn’t even touch on the fact how Barry felt around him, all silky-hot and bold, clamping down every time Len’s hips withdrew like nothing was ever enough. Len should have known this would be too good to make it a one-time-thing.  
  
As it was, Barry tightened up, thighs pressing to Len’s waist more insistently: “I need… again.”  
  
At this point, so did Len, but he couldn’t quite resist slowing down, one hand leaving Barry’s hip to stroke up his chest, the other pumping his cock like they had all the time in the world.  
  
“Tell me, Barry.”  
  
Perhaps Barry’s intention had been for his groan to be annoyed, but all it did was make Len’s cock twitch inside him.  
  
“I need it. You. I need you to keep doing this, Len, it feels so good so can just… just fucking… not stop?”  
  
Barry sounded fantastic with his voice wrecked and straddling the line between anger and arousal. Len was most definitely going to take advantage of that in the future.  
  
“All you had to do was ask.”  
  
He let go of Barry to pull out despite Barry’s whimper of loss and took both of them into his hand, stroking more roughly than he had meant to, but the wait was becoming too much. It was a mess already, skin slick and red, release so close it had become a permanent tingle at the back of his spine, sending wave after wave of bliss through his body. Barry’s jaw was tight for a split second before it went slack, come coating Len’s fingers as he kept going, the way Barry said his name finally sending him over the edge. He was coming on Barry’s stomach with a moan, doing his best to keep himself from slumping down on him, satisfaction making him feel boneless for the time being.  
  
Not like any of his efforts mattered with how Barry was moving under him, pushing up to kiss and smear the mess between their stomachs in the process.  
  
“Did you say you were paying for the dry cleaner’s?”  
  
Barry let out a breathless laugh that had Len very suddenly sympathising with the way Barry was starting to harden against his skin again.  
  
“I’ve got a better idea.”  
  
Len’s voice was dry: “I appreciate the thought but that ain’t happening any time soon.”  
  
Barry had the audacity to not even look the least bit discouraged: “I can wait.”

 

 

 

**Bonus**

***

 

“This is your plan?” Len said in the shower, putting a hand on the tiles and looking a little put out by being zipped here from the bed after very nearly falling asleep. “Very innovative.”  
  
Barry busied himself with getting the water running and to the right temperature, moaning in approval when the heat loosened the knots in his shoulders: “You wanted your stuff to stay clean and I wanted to get off. It’s not that farfetched.”  
  
Len looked at him pointedly: “Care to tell me how many more times it’s going to take? I can clear my schedule for the week.”  
  
He didn’t sound the least bit like the thought was bothering him. And Barry had to agree that the idea was tempting.  
  
“One more? Maybe two. Trust me, this isn’t nearly as fun as you might think.”  
  
“Are you trying to lie to me, Barry?”  
  
Barry chose not to answer and instead got a hand around himself, closing his eyes under the hot spray while he carefully started stroking. Yes, one more for sure.  
  
“What about you?”  
  
He heard Len shifting in the shower, squeezing shower gel into his hands and presumably cleaning off. There was something nice about this, beyond the obvious afterglow settling in his bones.  
  
“I don’t think so, kid. Besides, it’s getting a bit steamy in here for my taste.”  
  
“You could still kiss me, right?”  
  
Barry’s eyes opened to Len’s lips on his. The hand cupping the back of his neck was an unexpectedly gentle gesture but somehow it only had him pressing to Len with newly-fuelled desperation. The kiss tasted faintly like soap, salt, until Len’s tongue slipped between his lips and Barry slung an arm around his neck to get closer.  
  
“Any regrets so far?”  
  
“None.” Barry pulled back to suck in a breath, the tips of their noses brushing. “Can I blow you?”  
  
It was completely worth it, seeing Len’s eyes darken with arousal.  
  
“You can try.”  
  
Barry gave himself a last couple of strokes and sank to his knees, hands steady on Len’s thighs, voice not quite as steady for the next words because they were just a little bit too true: “Good, cause I would really like to come while you’re inside me.”  
  
The rush of air coming from Len sounded very much like a barely suppressed curse. Barry leaned in closer, ran his lips over the length of Len’s cock, kissing up and around the tip until there was the first hint of a reaction. Len must have felt his smile because fingers slipped into Barry’s hair, gave a light tug.  
  
There was a sense of pleasure about this that was utterly addictive. And the fact that Len wasn’t holding back with sounds above him just made it unbearably hot to Barry’s still very needy brain. He licked around the side, mouth opening further to let Len push inside. It was heady, that’s what it was. Feeling Len grow hard on his tongue, his hips moving in tiny little motions that drove Barry mad with the wish Len would let go completely and just fuck his mouth until they were both coming. He made himself pull away with a small gasp.  
  
The look Len gave him got Barry to his feet even faster than the hands pulling him up to press their lips together. Not like he actually minded the stupid talk-dance they always did, but this was good. Panting into each other’s mouths and grabbing at wet skin, Len cornering him at the tiles with a nip to his bottom lip.  
  
“Tell me again what doesn’t make this a trap, kid.”  
  
Barry swallowed, arms falling around Len’s neck again so he could balance on one foot, Len’s arm hooking under his other knee.  
  
“No one’s being tied up?”  
  
It was insanely weird to feel Len laugh while he pushed inside him again and by ‘insanely weird’ Barry meant ‘hotter than it had any right to be’.  
  
“Maybe next time.”  
  
It was slower like this. The water had turned a bit lukewarm a while ago, not like Barry found it in himself to care. There was an intensity in Len’s eyes, in the kisses they went in for again and again even as the pace grew erratic and it became more of a matter of breathing harshly into each other’s mouths, everything inside Barry dissolving into shimmering heat.  
  
He had enough awareness left to curl a hand around himself for the last few seconds before Len came, to get himself off to the feeling of it, shaking through it between chilly tiles and the warm press of Len’s body against his.  
  
The shower gave a final spurt of warmish water and turned ice-cold. Len kissed the spot underneath his ear: “What do you say, Barry?”  
  
“Next time.” Barry agreed.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
